Sara
by QueenAisha
Summary: Sarafina Puckett is Samantha Puckett’s twin sister, who after year’s traveling comes to live with her family, albeit against her will. My first iCarly fic so tell me if I do something wrong
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

Sam Puckett walked into her house and saw her mother sitting on the couch. She was shocked to say the least, seeing her mother out of bed.

Her mother was reading what Sam believed to be a letter from the school and Sam panicked. "Mom, I did not push Gibby into the girls' bathroom!" she said quickly and sat by her mother on the couch. "He fell in then the door got stuck."

"What?" Lisa Puckett said looking up from the letter. "Oh, no…" she said and held up the paper. "This is from Chayna and Demarco."

"The ones who have Sara?" Sam asked, suddenly interested, it had been a while since she heard about her twin sister. She was honestly surprised that Sara had lived this long, she was born sickly.

"Yes." Lisa said and held up something. "They say that she's doing well, she's an honor student, and she has many friends and is an absolute joy." Lisa looked at the letter again. "They took her on another trip and they are now back home in Africa."

"Wow," Sam said. "Sara's really in Africa?" Lisa nodded and handed Sam a picture of a girl who was nearly identical to her, the only difference was the childlike innocence, the skin that was well tanned from nearly a life of living in Africa, and the face that the girl was wearing a dress.

Sam grimaced at the dress. It was a pretty yellow strapless one that looked like it flared when she moved and had white flowers stitched around the bottom. "You sure I'm related to her?" Sam asked. There was nothing wrong with the dress, it just wasn't something Sam would wear and it was kind of creepy to see someone who looked so much like her in the dress.

Lisa laughed at Sam's behavior; she was so much like her father. Lisa looked at the picture, last time she saw Sarafina she was skinny, deathly pale and looked so weak. Her blonde locks had no luster to them and her eyes looked hollow and dead and she had to be carried most of the time.

Even as a baby she was constantly coughing, feverish, or crying. Nothing seemed to stop the babies' mournful cries or Sam's agitated ones as Sara prevented her from sleeping, waking up and screaming as if she was in some horrible pain.

But the Sara in this picture looked like she had never cried once in her life. She had gained a healthy weight and her skin was now a slightly bronzed caramel tone. Her curly hair now shined as she posed for her picture, her eyes were the perfect bright blue and she smiled brightly for the camera. Her arms and legs looked stronger, her foster family had written that she loved running with her friends and when she was little climbed trees, now she played tennis and ran track at school.

Lisa supposed it was partially her fault. She rarely went to the doctors when she was pregnant with her twins and maybe if she did they would have been able to detect something. She also had her children on a bus, which didn't affect Samantha, but Sarafina whose body could barely fight germs was exposed to so many of them on that bus.

When Sam had cried it was a loud, powerful, attention grabbing cry that could wake the dead and it was only because she was hungry. Lisa fed her, bathed her, changed her and put her back to bed.

When Sara had cried it was a pain filled, weak cry, pleading for help. Sara wasn't feeling well and it was taking a toll on her body. Lisa tried to feed the younger twin, but she refused food and continued her anguished cries and when she did eat, she almost always threw it back up. Lisa bathed her gently, afraid to hurt the baby further and gently laid her in her crib, making sure she didn't cry anymore.

When Sam was a baby, she was fat like most babies, but Sara was smaller then her sister, you could see her ribs and feel her tiny bone when you held her.

Lisa looked at the picture, still surprised this was her daughter, this was Sarafina, alive and well.

Sam remembered Sara, but she didn't remember a lot. Sam remembered having to stay in the house a lot to watch her sick sister; Once Sara had told her to go while she took a nap. "Go take Gibby's allowance," Sara had said, "And get us smoothies."

Sam had done what Sara had said, brining Sara back a strawberry banana smoothie and when she came back in she found her sister shivering under her blankets with yet another fever.

When Sara had lived with them, it was the only time Sam had actually tried in school so she'd be able to help her twin with homework assignments.

Sara had always confided in her and Sam had done the same to Sara. Truthfully, Carly somehow made her think of Sara, only not as sickly. Sam's and Sara's private conversations were something Sam had always looked foreword to.

**Flashback:**

Sam walked into the bedroom she shared with her sister and looked at Sara who was awake with her nose in a book. "What are you reading about runt?"

Sara smiled, she was in bed with a little fever. "The world," She answered, "All the places I could go, the people I could meet, the food they have about the world sound delicious and there are so many things to see Sammy…wonderful things…"

"Sar," Sam started. "Have you forgotten you can barely leave the house without getting sick? If you got to another country you'll catch something and die."

Sara sighed. She knew Sam was right. She could hardly get out of the bed. "You're right…" she said. "But one day I'm going to get well and I'll be all around the world."

"Yeah," Sam said and sat on her own bed. "Just bring me something back."

Sara smiled. "I'll do better than that, I'll get a cookbook from every place I visit and when I get back I'll cook and make the food for you."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

Sara giggled, about to speak but was suddenly thrown into one of her coughing fits, Sam ran to her and offered her father, but Sam screamed so loudly it woke her mother from her nap.

**Flashback Ends:**

Sam looked at the picture once more. Could this really be her sister?

Lisa smiled a little. She now saw that letting her daughter go was the best thing she could have done, but at first, she didn't want to let go of Sara, it was actually her sister, Connie who talked her into it.

"Come on," Connie argued with her older sister, "Let me take Sarafina with me."

"No," Lisa argued back, "She can barely stay alive in Seattle! If she goes to Africa, she'll die!"

"She's going to die anyways." Connie reminded her. "She can't eat, she doesn't gain weight, she can barely walk on her own…four and can barely walk!"

"So why should I let her go?" Lisa asked.

"Because she wants to travel somewhere she's never been to before." Connie said. "While she's alive, you have to let her live Lisa, let her do something she'll remember."

Lisa was silent. Connie was right, and she had promised to make sure Sara had gotten all of the necessary shots and medications she would need before they left, so she reluctantly agreed to let Sara go.

It was going well; Sara was enjoying herself and was very excited by everything she saw, constantly asking questions about what she saw around her.

Connie took her niece into lots of shops and bought her lots of things she could take home with her. She was happy, while she still needed to be carried, she moved more to look in the shop windows and the brightly colored clothes and dolls.

The biggest problem they had was Sara's fatigue and the fact that she became sick after eating something spicy, other than that, she was enjoying herself.

Everything was perfect so far.

After a few days of no contact from her sister, Lisa started to panic, she called and tried to see if she could talk with her, there was no answer, so she got on the internet and saw if anything bad had happened, just as she suspected, something happened.

Their hotel had burned down.

There was a list of names; anyone who had died in the blaze was on that list. Lisa felt her heart stop when she saw Connie's name on that list, she felt some relief, realizing her child wasn't caught in the fire, but when she looked at the list of the survivors, Sara's name wasn't there either.

What had happened to her daughter?

For weeks there was no news of Sara, she called everywhere, every church, every orphanage, but there was no sign of her daughter.

Sam had finally caught on that something was wrong and when she asked about it, her mother broke down and told about the fire and that Sara was missing.

Sam was really upset. She knew her sister wasn't strong, if someone had taken her, she could be dead now. Although she never said it out loud, she blamed her mother for what happened; she never should have let Aunt Connie take her.

After much waiting and worrying, the phone rang.

A woman was calling and said she had Sara. Sara had escaped the fire and was wandering around the city with burn on her arms and legs. When this woman found her, she had collapsed from smoke inhalation, after a while she finally gave up her phone number.

"If you have her let me talk to her." Lisa said, and Sara came to the phone, her voice weak.

"I'm okay mommy," she said, "Chayna and Demarco are taking care of me." Lisa sighed in relief, although her voice was small and weak, she didn't sound like she was in danger. She chatted for a while describing the house she was staying in.

Sara said it looked a lot like the presidents house and there was a swimming pool. The room they were letting her stay in had a big lavender canopy and Chayna had bought her toys and clothes to replace what was lost in the hotel fire.

After speaking to Chayna again, Lisa found out that she had taken Sara to the hospital, and just seemed to enjoy having Sara to care for. She also told her that she thought it best not to move her now, that she should stay there and rest.

"I need proof that she's alright." Lisa said.

"Alright." Chayna said, "Give me your email address and I'll send pictures." The same day, there were at least 20 pictures of Sara sent to her. Sara looked happy, her normally pale face was starting to turn rosy.

Lisa couldn't believe it, complete strangers were taking care of Sara and were able to provide for her better than she ever had. Sara was even starting to look healthier.

Every day since that happened, Lisa was getting calls to assure her that Sara wasn't hurt in any way. One day, Sara got a little sunburned, but was fine.

"I want her to stay with me." Chayna said over the phone. "I'll take care of her; she's getting so much stronger."

Sam who was eavesdropping over the phone yelled, "No! She needs to be here! We're her family!"

Lisa was quiet, Chayna was right, Sara was happier there, she was getting stronger and was being better cared for. Demarco and Chayna were a well to do couple and could easily supply Sara with all she wanted and needed, but she still didn't want to let her go.

"We can offer her expert medical attention." Demarco said, coming to the phone after seeing Chayna's worried expression. She was worried they might not be able to keep the little girl. He himself had also grown fond of her, and she needed the care she was getting.

He remembered the day his wife carried her into the house, she was the tiniest four year old he'd ever seen, her skin was so pale and her body was wracked with coughs. She was still sick, but she was making progress, and if they sent her back to America, all of her progress would be destroyed. "Her medical bills are high, and I'm sure with your other girl, you have trouble keeping up with them, but we only have her now."

There was no noise over the phone for a while and Demarco had wondered if she had hung up the phone, when he heard Lisa speak softly. "You win." She said. "I'll give up my paternal rights; you can adopt her and apply for citizenship there." After that Lisa said nothing, but hung up the phone.

Sara was still in Africa and adopted, but her new family had let her keep her last name. Lisa was so sure Sara was going to die that she let her stay where she would be happy for her short life, but Sara was alive and well today.

She pushed the thoughts of her other daughter away from her head and looked at Sam. "What's this about you pushing Gibby into the girls' bathroom?"

A/N: what do you think? My first iCarly fic, all reviews welcome, R&R please.


	2. Sara at home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

Sara Puckett walked into the spacious mansion she lived in and took off her shoes before slipping on house shoes. The house was always clean and she didn't intend on dirtying it in anyway.

"I'm home!" she called out but received no answer. She heard music coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. "Jean!" she said cheerfully and ran to hug the woman who was making her an after school snack.

Jean-Baptiste was a tall, thin woman, but was much stronger than she looked. She had cat-like hazel eyes and long, dark brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail. She had been hired to work as a nurse for the family a month after Sara had come along.

Sara liked Jean; she had been there since she was a child and stayed even though Sara had grown stronger. When out in public, the two of them had been mistaken for sisters, their eyes were the same shape, they had the same heart-shaped faces they were both thin and where Sara's skin had been colored by the sun, Jean-Baptiste had the same light tone.

"Hello little lady." Jean said and hugged Sara back tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright, I had a cough last night, but it's nothing to be worried about."

"Good, I'm glad you're well. How are Keondra and Tyrese?" Jean asked, referring to Sara's two best friends.

"Keo's doing well as usual, Ty is…annoying." Sara responded.

"Sarafina!" Jean scolded lightly. "Don't talk about people behind their backs, what have I told you? If you can't say anything nice…" She waited for Sara to finish the sentence as she set a plate of sliced fruit on the small island in the kitchen.

"Say it in English." Sara said in a smart tone and sat on a stool, swiping a piece of the fruit and eating it.

"Sara…" Jean laughed and swiped at the girl with a towel. "You know that's not nice."

"Who ever said I was nice?" Sara asked and took another piece of fruit.

Jean smiled and watched Sara. "Devil child." She said teasingly. "Guess who missed you today?"

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Daren."

"Daren always misses me." Sara said. "I'm his big sister."

"He still doesn't like you going to school without him."

"He's two he should get used to it." Sara finished her snack and hopped off of the stool. "I'm going to check on him." Sara walked up the stairs and two her brothers room where he was pretending to take a nap. "I know you're not asleep."

Daren opened his eyes and smiled at Sara, reaching up for her to pick him up. Sara came over and sat on the bed beside him. Daren crawled into her lap and she hugged him. "Big baby." She whispered. Daren smiled up at his sister who smiled back. "I hope you haven't caused Jean much trouble, you know how you get when I'm not here to watch you."

Daren reached for the locket around her neck but Sara immediately pulled it out of his way "Not the necklace sweetie." She said and sighed. How long had it been since she opened this locket. It contained a picture of her and her twin.

Samantha.

She hadn't seen her since she had come to Africa years ago. At first they wrote constantly back and forth, then soon the letters turned into twice weekly writings, then twice a month, then every other month until they stopped all together.

_I think it best we try to move on with our lives. _Sara had written. _I love you very much but I feel I'm holding you back from your life so please, try to forget you have a twin. _

Sam was always outgoing and Sara knew she hated writing, letters included, but she also knew that as long as Sam thought Sara needed her, the letters wouldn't stop.

_I still need her…_ Sara thought but wouldn't admit. "I was so sick all of the time… all I did was keep her down…what kind of sister is that?" she whispered to Daren.

Daren laid his head on her shoulder and eyed the locket again, then looked up at Sara. "Fine." She laughed. "We'll open it, but you must not touch the picture. Daren looked at her, waiting, Sara popped open the locket and revealed a picture of her and Sam when they were little, their mother had snapped the shot of them playing in the sandbox that used to be in their backyard. "See how pale I used to be?" she asked the baby who just stared at the picture.

"Juice." Daren finally said. Now that he had seen what was in the locket, he was uninterested in it. Sara laughed and put her brother on her hip to carry him downstairs. When her adoptive mother had first come to her and announced she was pregnant, Sara thought everything would change now that her parents were having a baby that was really theirs, but the only thing that changed was they seemed to love her even more for being a good sister.

Sara felt that her life was near perfect and hoped her sister was doing as well.

"I'm home!" Sara heard her mother call and walked down the stairs with Daren in tow. She smiled when she saw the woman who had taken her in. Chayna was a very beautiful woman or average height with dark eyes and brown skin. Her black hair touched her shoulders and was often feathered.

"Hi Mama." Sara said and handed the baby over to her mother.

"Hi baby." Chayna said to her daughter and took her son. "How was school?"

"It was fine; we had a pop quiz though." Sara answered.

"In what subject?"

"Literature."

"I bet you aced it then." Chayna said then kissed Daren's forehead and walked with Sara into the kitchen.

"Jean," Sara said "Do we have any juice?"

"Yes we do." Jean said and took out a new carton on punch "for the baby?"

"Yes," Sara said and put it in the boys' sippy-cup before taking him for her mother and giving him the cup.

"What a wonderful mother you'll make, Sarafina," Jean said, "If you take care of your bother like that."

"Not anytime soon I hope." Chayna said and sat next to her daughter. "But I'm glad you love your little brother."

Sara smiled and pulled the cup away when Daren finished drinking and burped softly. "Well excuse you." Sara laughed.

Chayna smiled and took Daren. "Sara, honey, why don't you go change out of your uniform, before your father gets home? I'll hold Daren until you get back."

"Okay," Sara said and got up, leaving the kitchen.

"Beni!" Daren cried after his sister.

Sara heard him and giggled as she went up the stairs, he must have been trying to say "Abeni" which was her nickname given to her by her mother. Sara had been called Abeni a few times after Lisa had said she could stay in Africa.

After the third or fourth time, she finally said "What does that mean? You know I only know English, for all I know you could be calling me 'little virus' or something."

Chayna had laughed at this and explained to her that the name meant "girl prayed for" and she was called that because Chayna had been praying that she would be allowed to keep her and had been praying for got to spare her life the day she found her wandering. Sara had been surprised but accepted the nickname and when they filled out the adoption papers, they also made it her middle name but let her keep the last name Puckett.

So Sara's full name was, Sarafina Marie Abeni Puckett, and her parents called her by her second middle name most of the time.

Sara took off her uniform and hung it up before putting on a comfortable blue dress from her mother's line. Chayna was a fashion designer and a very good one. Every time she designed a sundress she made sure to get one to her daughter who looked positively beautiful in them. This particular one was one Sara called a "Moon dress" instead of "Sundress" because it was blue with silver glitter on the fabric and silver crescent moons and stars going around the bottom.

She looked in the mirror and grimaced, no matter how beautiful the dress was it would never take away the scars on her back from the hotel fire years ago, the skin where the scars were was dead now, she couldn't feel anything in those spots anymore.

She remembered waking up to the blaze, the mixture of medicine, stomach sickness and smoke making her dizzy and delirious, she remembered the flames catching her shirt and burning her skin and screamed in pain, begging aunt Connie to help her and how she rolled on the floor until the burned portion of her clothes fell off in black, papery flakes.

She crawled out of one of the doors and gasped for fresh air, she stated walking when she got the strength and went in search of a phone to call her family, she didn't know how long she had been wandering around but she was dirty, hungry, hurting, and in desperate need of medical attention, Chayna said when she found her, that Sara started crying and coughing and the whole time she was at the hospital asked to use a phone.

The doctors turned her over to Chayna and Demarco, she had been quiet as a mouse when they did, but they seemed to be two of the few people who understood English and while she was recovering they would sit with her, just speaking, reading, brushing her hair and helping her eat, when she was sure she could trust them she gave her phone number and they called home, and let her speak on the phone, it wasn't too long after that when they adopted her.

She smiled at the memory, sighed at the scars, took her hair out of its ponytail and went downstairs.

"Aww!" Jean exclaimed. "You're adorable Sara!"

"Your moon dress," Chayna said with a smile. "You look beautiful in it."

"Thank you both." Sara said and sat back in her seat. She took Daren back and held him in her lap while she spoke with her mother and Jean; she then gave her brother a little more juice. "I spoil you don't I?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes." Daren said and took a sip of the punch.

Jean, Chayna and Sara laughed at this until they heard the phone ring. "Hello?" Sara said, answering.

"Hi Sara!" she heard her friend cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hi Keondra." She said, smiling.

"Tyrese and I care going to my house to study, are you coming?"

"Now?" she asked and looked up at her mother. Chayna nodded and Sara said "I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up and ran to get her books. She found them grabbed her house keys and a jacket, said a quick goodbye and ran out the door.

"Make sure you study," Chayna called after, "Not goof off! And if it gets dark you call home, don't walk back here alone!"

Sara didn't hear a word her mother said, but knew it she was telling her the same thing she did every time she left the house. She didn't need to hear them; she heard them so much she had memorized them.

On her way to Keondra's house to get some studying done with her friends and silently wondered what her sister did to study…or if she studied at all.

A/N: So here's your first look at Sam's twin sister, Sara. R&R and tell me what you think


End file.
